The ability to support the needs of law enforcement agencies under the Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA) in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network can be challenging due to the mobility of VoIP endpoint devices that are used to access the VoIP network as well as the peer to peer nature of VoIP calls. An endpoint device can be relocated to another location easily as long as broadband connectivity is available but this poses the problem that the CALEA monitoring function that is performed in the network has to be re-configured or re-established every time the endpoint device moves to a new location.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for transparently recording conversations at endpoint devices in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.